The Unwanted God Tsuna
by VampHibari
Summary: I suck at summary sorry... So Tsunayoshi Sawada is unwanted God and the Disciplinary God is Hibari Kyouya. They grow closer and closer within all the chaos and comedy  1827
1. Chapter 1 The Unwanted God

The Unwanted God Tsuna

Hi guys you see I really like angst and tragedy and yaoi and romance….pretty twisted right?

I really love to see other author's works and I'm such a tear jerker. I always have 4 or 5 tears rolling down my face. So I decided that Tsuna is a child who was born as an unwanted GOD! (Yea can't believe that there is such a tuna god right? I would love to keep him and eat him up though XD) He later finds unwanted children…which are the arcobaleno. He makes a house because he is a god in a sacred place where no one came. He never liked anyone except his "children". One day the kids were taken away from him by the other gods who told him that the children will be under someone else's care and he suffered in loneliness and grew hatred toward everyone. He turns everything around him which is the sacred place dark and grim. No one dared to go in and if they went in they failed to get out. Suddenly a well known Disciplinary God looks over Tsuna's village and saw how grim and dark it was and landed in and found the God….A TUNA GOD~

Why don't we just tell everything from the story instead of me just spitting out everything. Review please and KHR is not my property.

LETS START THE STORY~

Since long time ago there was a God that one village wished for. The God's name was called Tsunayoshi Sawada. How plain I know… People first loved him because he was a god that gave them comfort. But as time passed people didn't want the God anymore and shoved the God into the forest and put spells around it. They named it the "Sacred Place" that no one must ever go to. Tsuna felt lonely and sad.

Suddenly there were 8 children in his ground. One had a spiky hair style with a fedora hat and a yellow pacifier, also had an animal chameleon next to him. Second one had spiky green hair glasses next to him with a green pacifier and had a baby alligator. Third one had messy black hair and a little braided hair with a red pacifier and a baby monkey next to him. The fourth and fifth were together noticing that they are twins one had dark blue long hair (girl) a weird pacifier and a scar on her little cheek. The other one was blond (boy) and had an army headband with a blue pacifier and a baby eagle with him. The sixth one had a large hoody on that covered his eyes and his hair with an indigo pacifier and a baby tadpole that can breathe air….yea…. The seventh one had spiky purple hair with a helmet and a purple pacifier next to him with a baby octopus. The Last had a huge puffy hat and looked very cute with an orange pacifier.

He decided to keep them as his sons and daughters. The First one will be Reborn, Second will be Verde, Third will be Fon, Fourth which is the older female twin is Lal Mirch, Fifth the younger male twin will be Colonello, Sixth will be Mammon or Viper since….I don't know Tsuna felt like it….Seventh will be Skull, and last the Eighth will be Uni.

After 5 years passed…

"Mama Reborn-nii is bothering me with his guns again kora!" whined Colonello.

"I did not! Colonello is lying" said Reborn smirking.

"Idiots! Don't bother Mama he is clearly busy!" yelled Lal Mirch.

"Fufufu Mama I think a quiet environment" said Verde.

"Mama Skull took my valuable money!" snarled Mammon.

"Mama the great Skull-sama needed money for his greatest stunt!" smiled Skull.

"Sigh Mama it must be quite hard for you to take care of us all" said Fon,

"Mama I want to go play" said Uni.

"Guys I have a question" said Tsuna.

"What is it Mama" said all.

"Why do you call me "Mama"? I clearly am a male and a god also"

"Well you look much more feminine to be my Papa." Smirked Reborn.

Others just nodded.

"Sigh please call me Papa from now on…"

"NO! I WANT A MAMA MORE THAN A PAPA" whined Skull and Uni.

"Sigh okay okay I will be Mama then…." Sighed Tsuna who really wanted to cry but loved the company he has.

Not too long after…

The Villagers thought that the unwanted god had children and took them away forcefully away from Tsunayoshi. Tsuna begged and growled to give his children back but people ignored him and took the screaming children away.

Tsuna cried and yelled and finally hatred grew inside of him…He broke through the spell instantly and went to the town. People looked at him and tried to kill him but got fear of the aura around the God.

"You who all are greedy and selfish who dared to take my children and never gave gratitude to my comfort do not deserve to live here. GET OUT" yelled Tsuna who made a huge deadly yet grim aura that made everyone leave. Tsuna found his children back who looked all so dead and emotionless. He hugged the children and went back to where he lived. The children got used to the aura and finally bright again living their own worlds.

One day…

The Disciplinary God named Hibari Kyouya that _**GOD**_ has created so that he had an assistant. Hibari looked down on the world and found in one area there was a village that no one lived in…no…a village that no one can live in. He went down on earth. He looked around and found a deadly yet grim aura surrounding the area. He went to the place where the aura came from. It was a God who reeked of Hatred and evil. Near the god were 8 children that surrounded him smiling playing around.

"Herbivore you broke a law of God" said Hibari as he walked toward Tsuna.

"…Those humans are selfish greedy beings who do not deserve to live. I don't want them to taint my children" said Tsuna.

"You must be taken away and renewed by God-!"

Suddenly the 8 children surrounded the God.

"Don't touch Mama!" yelled a one that had a fedora hat.

"I will kill anyone who gets in our way with our Mama Kora!" growled a blonde one.

Hibari looked how determined the children looked.

"What makes you think this is your…"Mama" He is a male that looks around your age. He clearly is not your parent"

"Our parents abandoned us and he took us in therefore he is our parent. He is not our age he is in his 20's for your info. He is eligible to be our parent." Said Verde wisely.

"WAAAAAH!" yelled Skull.

"What is it Skull" asked Tsuna.

"Fon-nii looks like that man!"

Everyone turned to Fon and was shocked.

"Fon is he your Papa Kora?" asked the blonde.

"Colonello we are all siblings then wouldn't he be your parent too?" asked Fon.

They except Tsuna and Hibari were shocked. "Is he our Papa?" is what they all thought.

Tsuna looked at Hibari thinking that what if that man took away his children like the humans and went in rage.

Tsuna attacked the God and the God dodged Tsuna's attack.

"Why are you attacking Herbivore" asked Hibari.

"You will take my children away so I must exterminate you"

"Herbivore I will bite you to death for disturbing _**GOD'S**_ world."

They clashed while the children who the eldest were covering up the youngest. Suddenly Tsuna had black flame that unleashed and headed toward Hibari. Hibari got scratches but he didn't feel disturbed he felt excited…amused. He took his godly twin weapon…The tonfas… He headed straight toward the dark god and hit him on the side. Tsuna spit out blood but no matter still attacked full power. Hibari threw one of the Tonfa and Tsuna reflected it and noticed that the tonfa was heading for the children and ran toward the children than to disciplinary God. He blocked it from harming his children but fainted from blood loss.

Few hours later

Tsuna opened his eyes weakly and stood up remembering what happened. He looked around his surrounding and found his children around him asleep. He felt happy until he saw the god leaning against a tree looking at him.

"Why are you still here?"

"I must take you to be renewed."

Tsuna smiled and laughed. Hibari was confused.

"Did you ever see what happens when a god gets renewed?"

"No" was the answer that Tsuna got back.

"A God that has never seen it will never understand. I shall rebel against the _**GOD**_ no matter what"

TO BE CONTINUED

SO GUYS HOW WAS IT? I feel like I kind of sucked at this one…

No matter… I shall keep continuing so I hope you guys read it and review it…

PLEASE REVIEW!~


	2. Chapter 2 The New World of Tsuna

HI guys even though it's the same day haha! I got some more ideas so I started writing… Suddenly the story turned out much more comedy like but later on it becomes sad and twisted…I really want to try to write a angst story but I seem to suck at it. Anyways yea.

Guys please review and why don't we start the story~

Tsuna stood up but fell as soon as he stood for he did not have much strength in him yet. The kids awoke at the sound and tried to help their guardian up. Hibari never understood those children and asked then.

"Herbivores why do you stay with this herbivorous god who is evil"

Reborn felt anger in him and snapped but Tsuna stopped him.

"That is something that does not matter to you Disciplinary God. Tell **_GOD_** that I will not be renewed but will create my own world for me" said Tsuna.

"Herbivore what is your name"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…The Unwanted God Tsuna"

"Mine is Hibari Kyouya…The Disciplinary God…Do not forget it"

"I see then Hibari-san may we never meet again" said Tsuna calmly with HDWM eyes.

Tsuna and the 8 kids disappeared and the evil aura around the village disappeared. People started coming back to the village thanking the Disciplinary God. However Hibari didn't care at that moment. What was in his mind was the unwanted god. He went back to God's land (you know…like Olympus). He lived peacefully resting there waiting for another disturbance to happen…

100 years has passed and at Tsuna's world.

Tsuna was still young and his children were converted into Gods and they looked like they were in their 20's like Tsuna. Reborn became the Sun God. Verde became the Thunder God. Fon became the Storm God. Lal Mirch became the Moon God. Colonello became the Rain God. Mammon became the Mist God. Skull became the Cloud God. Uni became the Sky God.

At the **_GOD's_** world.

There was uproar. When young children die they became reincarnated but all the young souls disappeared. The Disciplinary God of course was set out to search for the problem. He went to a sight were a young soul died so he can follow it to where it all disappears to. There was a small black hole near the young soul and the young soul attracted toward it and Hibari followed it. The young soul turned into its human figure. It ran to somewhere and Hibari found where it was headed to. There was a place where children were playing around happily.

"Haha Kyoko-san lets go play near the shallow river" said one girl. She looked like about the age of 7.

"Yea Haru-chan" said the other girl. She looked like she was the same age as the other one.

It seemed like a happy village. There seemed like there was no disturbance. Just peaceful. But something that disturbed him was that there was no one that took care of the children so how are they all happy. It was nightfall at that world. The children all headed toward the mountain where there were houses. There was a circular place where the children surrounded. There were 8 circles in the circular place or board… In the middle was another circle. There was a flash of light and were adults. Hibari noticed who they were especially the one in the middle of 8 circles. It was the unwanted God.

Hibari was gonna go to the god but saw the children sending the new soul to Tsuna. The soul seemed scared but Tsuna just looked at the child and smiled. He went to it and smiled and said.

"Young one you are a male and your name shall be Yamamoto. You should smile for you are a bright soul. I welcome you and when you want to leave you may" said Tsuna.

"Thank you Tsuna-san" smiled the child.

The man with fedora hat (Reborn) (Hibari forgot their names) led them into the houses and the one that looked like Hibari (Fon) gave them food. The one that had purple spiky hair (Skull) played with them giving them a fun time. Then a girl with a puffy hat (Uni) led them to bed and told stories that made them feel happy.

After the Gods went to the unwanted god, who was located in a cave. Hibari followed and saw Tsuna in the middle chained on the ground. The man with fedora hat, putting his hat on his face not looking at the man who is chained. The green man and the one that looked like Hibari looked away quivering in sadness. The blonde one held his sister the dark blue hair in his arms while the sister cried. Mammon, Skull, and Uni cried silently. Tsuna was screaming in pain when some dark aura entered him making him suffer the pain.

It went on for hours and hours…until sunrise. The God went to their posts to balance the world. Tsuna got himself out of the chain and went to the highest place in the world where there was a home. He lied down in bed. Hibari entered it.

"Herbivore"

"Who's there" said Tsuna trying to stand.

"It is the Disciplinary God"

"Oh…Hibari-san I thought I said that I hope we don't meet each other-!"

"I demand an answer why the young souls flowed down here in this world."

"Don't worry this is their comfort place. Soon they will head back to your worlds"

"I don't understand"

"You see these souls were aborted, abandoned, died at the moment they were born not living their lives to the fullest. This place lets them have their ways together with someone who are just like them. After they feel satisfied they will be returned to your world."

"Hn…also explain the dark aura that you absorbed"

"The negative energies. I absorb them for their happiness"

Hibari was shocked how far the unwanted god will go for these souls who don't even know each other. Why would he do that? How come… He wanted to ask many questions. Suddenly Tsuna questioned Hibari.

"Do you believe the **_GOD_** is everything…Do you think he is the absolute…"

"I do for he is the almighty"

"You do not understand anything and report to the **_GOD_** about this and you may leave" said Tsuna coldly. Turning away and falling into his slumber for the day.

Hibari didn't like how the unwanted god was treating him. Everyone feared and thanked him so why won't this one. He felt strange…attracted to something…to the **little herbivore**.

TO BE CONTINUED

How was it? Nice? Bad? Please Review about it.

Also I think I should do this little talk show before I start the story with the story members!

Review or message me some questions and I will answer them in the chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
